dinosaurfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Predator
It is a novel written by me, a film is in development by director Steven Spielberg, and produced by Peter Jackson. It involves dinosaurs getting discovered underground by humans. It is not related to Dynamus De Muerta. Plot ﻿ During a night in San Diego, a team of underground engineers are attacked by an unknown assailant.﻿ One is injured while all the others are killed and dies outside. A trio of policeman arrive and discover dinosaur claw marks on a man's shirt. They call in paleontologist Ben Johnson, paleobotanist Albert Clinic, and Security officer Jerry Sterling, and five other officers. The group follows the blood and discover a deep hole and a cave. They follow it before discovering a vast underground world of Dinosaurs, with species such as Daspletosaurus, Mamenchisaurus, and Corythosaurus. They witness a Daspletosaurus ''hunt a ''Corythosaurus, and catch it. One officer gets to close and is killed. After escaping the theropod, they form a camp. That night, drawn by the fire and meat smell, a Mononykus approaches the camp and starts to raid it before getting shot. The group then stand guard the rest of the night. In the morning, they discover a herd of Triceratops grazing in a valley. They take pictures failing to notice a Utahraptor ''pack. The herbivores stampede and 2 members are injured and 1 killed. They continue to search for the killer, and enter the jungle. An ''Allosaurus ''stalks the group before attacking but getting killed by Sterling. Meanwhile, a group of boys and a girl play in the opening pipe before venturing into the cave, and they in turn discover the dinosaurs and one of the boys takes an egg. The team also travel in the jungle before coming on a river and herds of ''Saurolophus, Euoplocephalus, Titanosaurus, and Chasmosaurus. The kids group end up near a waterfall before the egg's mother arrives and attacks. The mother is revealed to be a Giganotosaurus. It nearly kills a boy, but cannot reach as they hide in it. The men eventually discover one of the boy's backpacks. They decide to abandon the hunt for the killer and track them. The kids anger a Stegosaurus ''and are chased into a pit. The pit is revealed to be the home of ''Dilophosaurus. They kill two boys before getting rescued by the team. The group unites and heads back up to the cave. Then a Tyrannosaurus Rex ''attacks them from the cave. They deduce that it is the killer and the team try to kill it but the injured men are eaten and another is stepped on. Sterling tries to shoot it but is thrown into a wall by the ''T-rex. Johnson, Clinic, and the children are forced to retreat into the jungle, where the Rex can't follow. They then form a plan to kill the monster. They eventually run into another less threatening Tyrannosaurus. They then lure the carnivores to eachother. The second T-rex ''is gravely injured, but is aided by Johnson using Sterling's rifle. The first ''Tyrannosaur ''dies and the second is saved when reinforcements to Sterling's team arrive and rescue them. Convinced by the kids, Johnson has the second ''T-rex ''put into a special enclosure in a nearby zoo. The kids go home to their parents. However the boys who died parents file a lawsuit and have the city close the opening to the world, so no one else is killed. Animals that appeared ''Allosaurus' 'Fragilis Chasmosaurus Belli Corythosaurus Casuarius Daspletosaurus Torosus Euoplocephalus Tutus Giganotosaurus Carolinii Mamenchisaurus Constructus Mononykus Olecranus Saurolophus Osborni Stegosaurus Stenops Triceratops Horridus Tyrannosaurus Rex Utahraptor Ostrommaysorum ﻿ Category:Original Story Category:Fanfiction